Der Adventskalender
by Abraxania
Summary: Anwältin Emma kriegt von ihrer Tante einen Adventskalender geschenkt, der aussieht wie das Schloss von Hogwarts. Als sie am 1.12. das erste Türchen öffnet geschehen Dinge, die niemand vorhersehen konnte.
1. Der Adventskalender

_Ich hoffe, es reißt mir keiner den Kopf ab, wenn ich nun hier noch eine neue Geschichte poste. Aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen pünktlich zum 1.12. eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu posten. Sie soll nicht lang werden und wird auch leider nicht jeden Tag ein Update bekommen, da meine Zeit im Moment sehr rar gesät ist. Das haben meine Leser von "Krieg und Betrug" bestimmt schon mitbekommen, die ich vor ca. 3 Wochen mit einem ganz gemeinen Cliffie abgespeist habe. An Euch, die diese Geschichte vielleicht zufällig lesen: Ich sitze dieses Wochenende dran und hoffe spätestens Sonntag upzudaten. _

_"Julie und der Tränkemeister" liegt momentan auf Eis, bis ich "Krieg und Betrug" fertig habe, denn die Geschichte um den Tränkemeister braucht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Aber keine Sorge, ich lasse keine Geschichte unvollständig. Mein Privatleben braucht gerade ein wenig mehr Zeit (Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, und ehrlich... das geht vor ;) ) und vom Studium brauche ich gar nicht erst anzufangen._

_Also, viel Spaß mit meinem kleinen Weihnachts-Quickie, der vielleicht so 10 Kapitelchen lang wird (maximal)._

Der Adventskalender

Emma betrachtete den Adventskalender, den ihre Großtante Carlotta ihr gebastelt hatte, und lächelte glücklich.

„Danke, Tante Lotti! Das ist wundervoll! So einen schönen Adventskalender hatte ich noch nicht mal als Kind!"

Tante Lotti nickte liebevoll und tätschelte mit ihrer runzeligen, sonnengebräunten Hand Emmas Wange. Tante Lotti war mit Sicherheit schon weit über achtzig, auch wenn Emma nicht wusste, wie alt sie tatsächlich war, denn seit sie sich erinnern konnte, sah Tante Lotti immer gleich aus. Sie war klein, als wäre sie schon über die Jahre um einige Zentimeter geschrumpft und ihre Haut legte sich in entsprechenden ledrigen Falten um ihre alten Knochen. Ihre grauen Haare konnte man nur am Ansatz erkennen, denn ihre wirren kurzen Locken waren in einem quietschigen Orange gefärbt, die im starken Kontrast zur ihren generell roten Rollkragenpullovern und froschgrünen Leggins standen, die sie in vielfacher Ausführung besitzen musste, denn Emma hatte Carlotta noch nie in anderen Kleindungsstücken gesehen. Dazu benutzte die alte Dame ein aufdringliches Parfum, das sich Patchouli nannte und Emma nur aus ihren rebellischen Schulzeiten in Erinnerung hatte. Kombiniert wurde das Ganze mit dem leichten Duft von Menthol-Zigaretten, die Tante Lotti andauernd rauchte.

Tante Lotti lebte in Schottland und führte mit ihrem hohen Alter noch immer Touristengruppen durch die Highlands, um so ihre kleine Rente aufzubessern. Tante Lotti war eine unglaubliche Person und gehörte zu Advent und Weihnachten dazu wie das Christkind in die Krippe. Jedes Jahr verbrachte Tante Lotti den Dezember in Hamburg bei ihrer Verwandtschaft, die nach Deutschland aus beruflichen Gründen gezogen war, als Emma noch sehr klein war. Und um der damals kleinen ungeduldigen Emma das Warten auf Weihnachten zu versüßen, hatte Tante Lotti jeden Tag bis zum Heiligen Abend eine abenteuerliche Geschichte erzählt, in der es um Geister, Zauberer und Hexen ging.

Das war sicherlich die Ursache dafür gewesen, dass Emma bis heute nicht von den faszinierenden Geschichten über Magie losgekommen war und alles liebte, was mit Feen, Kobolden, und vor allem Hexen zu tun hatte. Inzwischen war Emma 29 und hatte soeben ihr zweites Staatsexamen in Jura absolviert, aber an Weihnachten war sie wieder das kleine Mädchen, das sich am liebsten zu der alten Dame auf die Couch gekuschelt hätte und wundersamen Geschichten gelauscht hätte.

„Was hat Tante Lotti Dir denn mitgebracht, Liebes?" fragte ihre Mutter aus der Küche und streckte neugierig den Kopf aus der Tür. Sie war gerade dabei, pünktlich zum ersten Advent die leckeren Plätzchen nach ihrem Geheimrezept zu backen.

„Einen Adventskalender! Und er ist ein riesiges Schloss, jedes Fenster im Schloss ist ein Türchen. Unten drauf steht Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts?" fragte Emmas Vater Richard. „Das ist doch dieser Harry-Potter-Kram. Wirklich, Carlotta, das Kind ist langsam zu alt für diesen Müll. Eine angehende Anwältin sollte sich mit sinnvollerem beschäftigen, als mit diesem Fantasy-Schwachsinn. Das ist doch nur was für Personen, die mit ihrem realen Leben nicht zurecht kommen."

Emma seufzte. Ihr Vater hatte kein Verständnis für Märchen und magische Geschichten. Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern und grinste Tante Lotti an. Doch diese lachte nur und ihre sommersprossigen Wangen kräuselten sich in hunderte von kleinen Lachfältchen.

„Dein Vater hat so viel Fantasie wie ein Taschenrechner, Emma. Das war schon immer so und das hat er von seinem Vater, meinem Bruder geerbt."

Richard warf Carlotta einen bösen Blick zu. Aber wiederum lächelte die Alte nur freundlich mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Um so mehr freue ich mich, dass Du ein wenig von mir geerbt zu haben scheinst, mein Kind."

Emma drückte ihrer Tante einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprang auf.

„Ich geh schnell nach oben und hänge ihn in meinem derzeitigen Zimmer auf. Schließlich fängt mein Job erst im Februar an und ich habe mir noch keine neue Wohnung gesucht."

Als Emma ihr altes Kinderzimmer betrat, das sie für die nächsten Wochen wieder bewohnen würde, bis sie sich eine neue Bleibe gesucht hatte, ergriff sie ein seltsames Gefühl. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr nach ihrem Zuhause an, sondern nach einer Welt, die sie unerlaubter Weise wieder betrat. Sie ging an das Bücherregal und strich mit dem Finger über die zahlreichen Bücherrücken. Verborgen darin waren Welten und Geschichten, in denen sie zum Teil mehr erlebt hatte, als in ihrem wirklichen Leben und Buchfiguren, die ihr vom Gefühl her teilweise so nahe standen, wie lange vermisste Geschwister, die sie nie gehabt hatte.

Schweren Herzens wandte sie sich vom Regal ab und lächelte, als sie den Adventskalender betrachtete, der auf ihrem Bett lag. Wie süß von Tante Lotti daran zu denken, dass sie absoluter Fan von Harry Potter war. Suchend blickte sie sich um und überlegte, wo sie den Adventskalender positionieren sollte. Sie entschied sich, den Kalender auf ihren Nachttisch zu stellen, wo sie ihn stets auch vom Bett aus sehen konnte und gleich morgens das Türchen öffnen konnte.

„In manchen Dingen bleibt mal wohl einfach Kind, auch in meinem Alter."

Emma fuhr herum und starrte erschrocken auf Tante Lotti, die mucksmäuschenstill die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihre Großnichte betrachtete.

„Tante Lotti! Du sollst mich nicht immer so erschrecken! Als wärst Du ein Geist!" empörte sich Emma.

„Ich sagte ja, in manchen Dingen bleibt man immer ein Kind." kicherte die alte Frau entschuldigend.

„Gibt es Tee?" fragte Emma.

„Das auch. Aber ich wollte Dir noch etwas zu dem Adventskalender sagen." lächelte Tante Carlotta. „Er ist ein ganz besonderer Kalender, Emma."

„Inwiefern?" Dass keine Schokolade hinter den Türchen war, hatte die junge Anwältin bereits bemerkt.

„Oh. Das wirst Du schon merken, mein Schatz. Allerdings wollte ich dir noch ein paar Verhaltensregeln für den Kalender mit auf den Weg geben."

„Verhaltensregeln für einen Adventskalender?" Emma war leicht irritiert. Aber sie wusste, dass Tante Lotti schon immer gerne kleine Spielchen gemacht hatte, um gewisse Sachen noch spannender zu machen. Emma freute sich, als erwachsene Frau noch einmal in den Genuss dieser Kinderfreuden zu kommen.

„Bevor Du das Türchen öffnest, solltest Du sicherstellen, dass Du alleine bist. Und niemals! Hörst Du, niemals! darfst Du ein Türchen zu früh aufmachen! Und… ähem… am besten solltest Du noch keinen Schlafanzug anhaben."

„Ich soll was nicht?" Nun war Emma doch ehrlich überrascht. Diese Bedingungen waren doch recht ungewöhnlich.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Emma. Halt Dich einfach dran." sagte ihre Tante geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann ging sie durch den Raum und steuerte auf Emmas geöffnete Reisetasche zu, die Emma noch nicht ausgeräumt hatte, seitdem sie aus London zurückgekehrt war. Ganz oben auf lag der sechste Band von Harry Potter, den Emma noch einmal in Ruhe über die Weihnachtstage lesen wollte. Tante Lotti griff danach.

„Ah, der sechste Band. Hast Du ihn schon gelesen?"

Emma nickte.

„Trauriges Buch. Der arme Albus." Für einen Moment sah Tante Lotti ehrlich bekümmert aus, aber gleich darauf hatte sie ein Glitzern in den Augen.

„Und was meinst Du? Ist Snape unschuldig?"

Emma lächelte.

„Als Staatsanwalt würde ich sagen: Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten, als Verteidiger würde ich auf Freispruch plädieren."

„Und was würdest Du als Richter machen?" Die Neugier stand Carlotta ins Gesicht geschrieben. Emma lachte.

„Als Richter? Nun ich denke, auf Grund der widersprüchlichen Verhaltensweisen von Snape und der Möglichkeit, dass er in Dumbledores Auftrag gehandelt hat… Ich schätze: Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, nicht wahr?"

Tante Lotti nickte zufrieden. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

„Nun, wir müssen wohl noch über ein halbes Jahr warten, bis J.K. Rowling den siebten Band veröffentlicht hat. Kann die nicht schneller schreiben?" Emma seufzte. Wie der Rest der Welt wartete sie auf die Lösung des Rätsels um Harry Potter, Voldemort, Hermine, Ron und Snape.

Tante Lotti schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Aber Emma… Sie kann es doch noch gar nicht fertig geschrieben haben, es ist doch noch längst nicht vorbei. Aber wir werden ihr ein wenig helfen"

Damit verschwand die alte Dame so leise wie sie gekommen war und ließ eine verwunderte Emma zurück, die sich überlegte, ob sich bei ihrer Großtante nicht doch langsam das Alter bemerkbar machte. Gerade wollte sie aus dem Raum gehen und die Tür schließen, als sie noch einmal einen Blick auf den Adventskalender warf. Perplex starrte Emma auf die Pappe, auf der das Schloss von Hogwarts abgebildet war. Sie hätte schwören können, dass eben noch kein Schnee auf den Dächern der Türme von Hogwarts gelegen war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Tante Lotti hatte erreicht was sie wollte, Emma sah schon wieder Gespenster.


	2. Spinn ich oder träum ich?

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Reviewer des ersten Kapitels! **Spätzünder, Tanya C.Silver und dramine!** Folgendes ist zu dieser Geschichte zu sagen. Es werden hier zwar einige Figuren mitspielen, die meiner Feder entsprungen sind, aber erfunden sind sie nicht wirklich, nur leicht geändert ;) Im Gegenteil handelt es sich um tatsächliche Personen in meinem realen Leben, denen ich hier eine kleine Rolle verpasse. Ich werde die entsprechende Person jeweils in dem Kapitel nachdem sie aufgetaucht ist lüften. Zum einen wäre da Tante Lotti, die in ihrer Charakterart und Aussehen meiner Tante Ulla entspricht, die zwar nicht in den Highlands lebt, sondern in Peru und dort Touristengruppen durch die Anden führt und das im stolzen Alter von 86 Jahren. Und wie Tante Lotti sagt, hat mein Vater soviel Fantasie wie ein Taschenrechner. Zumindest wenn es um Harry Potter geht. Daher habe ich ihm kurzerhand ein paar Kommentare geklaut und Emmas Vater eingetrichtert. Ob Emma in irgendeiner Form meinem Charakter entspricht, möchte ich hier nicht beschwören, aber immerhin macht mich Weihnachten jedes Jahr aufs neue zum Kind ;)_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Achja und bitte Review ;)  
_

Träum ich oder spinn ich?

Emma saß in ihrem Zimmer im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett mit frisch geputzten Zähnen in ihrem kuscheligen Flanell-Schlafanzug und gähnte herzhaft. Es fühlte sich genauso an wie vor zehn Jahren, als sie hier noch gewohnt hatte. Irgendwie schien es normal zu sein, dass man sich in seinem Elternhaus automatisch wieder aufführte, wie in Kindertagen. Emma wuschelte sich durch ihre glatten braunen Haare und verzog eine Miene als sie ihm Spiegel gegenüber einzelne silberne Haare aus dem braunen Wust herausblinken sah. Sie streckte ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus und sagte energisch: „Man ist so jung wie man sich fühlt!"

Allerdings ließ sich das wohl eher nur auf ihre Gedankenwelt übertragen, denn ihr Körper hatte leider nicht mehr viel mit dem drahtigen Mädchen zu tun, das sie einst gewesen war. Außer den grauen Haaren, denen man sich mit dunklem Haarschopf in ihrem Alter einfach nicht erwehren konnte, hatten sich noch diverse ‚Wohlstandspölsterchen' an allen möglich Stellen ihres Körpers angesiedelt, an denen eigentlich keine Polster sein sollten. Dass sie gerne kochte, war ja an sich kein Problem, aber dass sie das dann auch noch so schrecklich gerne aß, war eindeutig von Nachteil.

Seufzend ließ Emma sich auf ihren Rücken fallen und beschloss einfach nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn am Ende würde sie sich damit die Freude am Weihnachtsessen verderben. Und das wäre in der Tat ein großer Verlust gewesen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

„Ja, bitte?"

Emmas Mutter streckte den Kopf durch die Tür und lächelte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz? Brauchst Du noch eine Wärmflasche oder eine zweite Decke?"

Emma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Alles prima so, Mami. Danke."

„Na dann schlaf gut, Schätzelchen. Bis morgen in alter Frische!"

„Gute Nacht, Mami." Emma musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. ‚Bis morgen in alter Frische' gehörte zu dem Standardrepertoire ihrer Mutter seit sie denken konnte. Dieser Satz war Tradition, genauso wie der Satz inklusive dem aktuellen Wetterbericht mit dem ihre Mutter sie morgen wecken würde: ‚Guten Morgen, Schätzelchen! Aufstehen. Die Sonne scheint schon.' oder ‚Es regnet ganz fürchterlich.' Auf der einen Seite fand sie es fürchterlich albern, auf der anderen Seite genoss sie dieses Gefühl von Bemutterung sehr.

„Mami!" rief sie ihrer Mutter noch einmal hinterher.

„Ja?" Die Tür öffnete sich erneut.

„Wann kommt Anne morgen?"

„Deine Schwester wollte zum Frühstück da sein."

„Weckst Du mich dann?"

„Natürlich, Emma. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Emma nickte zufrieden. Sie freute sich auf ihre kleine Schwester, die sie schon ein paar Monate lang nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Anne war viel unterwegs als Theater-Schauspielerin.

Emma stand auf und trat an ihr Fenster und fröstelte leicht. Es war kalt geworden. Sie starrte auf das Gras im Vorgarten, das im Mondlicht von Raureif behangen glitzerte. Die nicht weit entfernte Kirchenuhr schlug Mitternacht.

„Einen schönen ersten Dezember wünsche ich Dir, Emma." sagte sie zu sich selbst und überlegte was nach diesem Dezember im neuen Jahr alles auf sie zukommen würde. Aber jetzt hatte sie erst einmal frei. Sie wollte gerade sich wieder ins Bett gehen, als ihr der Adventskalender einfiel. Mitternacht! Sie durfte das erste Türchen öffnen!

Leise kicherte sie, als sie daran dachte, dass Tante Lotti gesagt hatte, sie solle noch nicht den Schlafanzug anhaben, wenn sie das erste Türchen öffnete. Nun denn, sie war schon immer gerne ein Rebell gewesen. Mit einem kindischen Grinsen suchte sie auf dem Kalender nach dem Fenster, dass die Nummer Eins trug. Bei genauerer Untersuchung fiel ihr auf, dass eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt vor dem Eingangstor von Hogwarts herumschlich. Emma schnaubte irritiert. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass vorhin vor dem Schloss nichts gewesen war als eine leicht verschneite Winterwiese. Doch sie vergaß den Gedanken sofort wieder als sie schließlich die Eins entdeckte.

„Hab ich dich!" rief sie voller Begeisterung und öffnete das Türchen mit angespannter Neugier. Etwas fiel ihr entgegen und blitzschnell fing sie es auf. In dem Moment, in dem ihre Finger den winzigen Gegenstand, der wie ein kleines Püppchen aussah umschlossen, gab es einen lauten Knall und Emma fühlte sich, als würde sich die ganze Welt um sie herum drehen. Sie quietschte entsetzt. Scheinbar hatte sie sich zu plötzlich bewegt und ihren Kreislauf aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie stolperte ein wenig und hielt sich mit der Hand an ihrem Nachttisch fest und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war es um sie herum dunkel. Hatte sie ihre Nachttischlampe vor Schreck umgestoßen? Sie suchte mit ihren Fingern auf dem Nattisch nach der Lampe, doch sie fand nichts außer einem ganzen Haufen Papier, den sie aus Versehen herunter schmiss. Überrascht wandte sie sich um, da sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, loses Papier auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen zu haben.

Emmas Augen wurden groß vor Unglauben, als sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Das hier war nicht ihr Zimmer! Sie befand sich in einem großen Raum, der eher einer Halle ähnelte. Treppen wanden sich links und rechts die Wand hoch und führten zu verschiedenen Fluren. Das einzige Licht in diesem Raum kam durch die hohen Rundbogenfenster die unregelmäßig in der Wand verteilt waren. Emma schüttelte einmal den Kopf, aber ihre Umgebung änderte sich nicht. Wo war sie? Sie musste träumen! Sie musste umgekippt sein und dann eingeschlafen und träumen. Anders konnte sie sich das nicht erklären.

Der Tisch an dem sie sich festgehalten hatte, war ein kleiner hölzerner Schreibtisch, auf dem Unmengen an Papieren lagen. Neugierig nahm Emma ein Blatt zur Hand und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen das Geschriebene zu lesen. Eine sehr verschnörkelte aber gleichmäßige Schrift mit ein paar Lücken die mit einer anderen Schrift ausgefüllt waren besagte folgendes:

‚Hiermit erlaube ich meiner/m Tochter/Sohn/Patenkind _Eliza Withersen _an den freien Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade ohne direkte Beaufsichtigung durch das Lehrerpersonal von Hogwarts zu besuchen.

Gezeichnet: _Humphrey Withersen_ Erziehungsberechtigte/r'

Emma schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft. Sie hatte sich nach Hogwarts geträumt!

„Gut gemacht." raunte sie leise ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu. Das hier schien ein viel versprechender Traum zu werden, der sich noch dazu verdammt real anfühlte. Bei Emma kam der ihr angeborene Entdeckerdrang durch und sie machte sich auf den Weg ihre Traumwelt ein wenig genauer zu erkunden, bevor sie aufwachte.

Gerade war sie im Begriff, eine der Treppen zu erklimmen und die schnarchenden Portraits an der Wand zu bewundern, als es plötzlich unter ihr einen lauten Schlag tat und sie einen jungen Mann rufen hörte:

„Lumos!"

Dann vernahm sie ein paar erstickte aber ärgerliche Rufe. Langsam ging Emma näher an das steinerne Geländer und beugte sich leicht hinüber, um den Lichtschein besser zu sehen, der scheinbar unter ihrem Treppenlauf aufgeglüht war. Sie konnte allerdings niemanden sehen und beschloss daher wieder ein paar Stufen hinab zu gehen, um das Geschehen ein wenig genauer betrachten zu können.

„Hab ich Dich endlich, Du Mörder!" zischte in dem Moment eine andere Jungenstimme. Die zweite männliche Stimme, die Emma schon zuvor gehört hatte, grunzte zustimmend. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Emma die letzte Stufe hinunter und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke, als sie das eindringliche Flüstern eines Mädchens vernahm.

„Harry, bitte. Du solltest das nicht tun!"

Harry? Emma gratulierte sich zu ihrer lebhaften Fantasie, sollte es sich bei diesen Gestalten aus ihrem Traum tatsächlich um das legendäre Trio um Harry Potter handeln auf einem seiner verbotenen Streifzüge durch das nächtliche Hogwarts. Neugierig ging sie noch einen Schritt weiter und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Vor ihr waren vier Gestalten und sie erkannte im schwachen Lichtschein des glühenden Zauberstabs sofort um wen es sich handelte, selbst wenn die Gesichter nicht wirklich den Filmschauspielern ähnelten. Vor ihr stand ein groß gewachsener Junge von vielleicht 17 oder 18 Jahren mit roten halblangen Haaren, sein ganzes Gesicht war über und über mit Sommersprossen übersät. Zorn blinkte in seinen hellblauen Augen. Daneben stand ein zierliches Mädchen mit fast hüftlangen wilden Locken und wachem Blick und hielt sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. Sie trug einen weiten schwarzen Umhang unter dem Jeans und ein weißer Pullover zu sehen waren. Auf das Revers des Umhangs war ein goldrotes Emblem gestickt, das wie ein Wappen aussah. Emma hätte ihren neuen Job darauf verwettet, dass es sich bei den beiden um Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger handelte.

Emmas Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an zwei Figuren am Boden hängen. Die eine lag am Boden und ein junger Mann saß auf ihr und blickte in diesem Moment zu dem Mädchen hoch. Das Licht des Zauberstaubs brach sich auf seinen runden Brillengläsern. Eine wulstige Narbe in Blitzform zierte die Stirn des Jungen. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab, als hätten sie lange keine Bürste mehr gesehen. Emma erkannte, dass seine Gesichtszüge ernst waren und momentan sich eine steile Zornfalte sich zu der Narbe gesellte.

„Was soll das heißen, Hermine!? Er hat den Tod verdient!" zischte er wütend das Mädchen an, die ruhig seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Dann wärst Du kein Stück besser als er." lautete Hermines sanfte Antwort.

Harry, denn das war er eindeutig, wandte sich wieder der Gestalt unter ihm zu, der er seinen Zauberstab fest in den Hals drückte. Auch Emma betrachtete nun den Mann am Boden. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters, vielleicht zehn Jahre älter als Emma selbst. Er hatte etwas Zigeunerhaftes an sich, denn alles an ihm war schwarz. Seine schulterlangen Haare, die unter einer schwarzen Kapuze hervorsahen, waren so schwarz, wie sie bei Männern seines Alters nur sein konnten, wenn sie südländisches Blut in ihren Adern trugen. Seine Augen spiegelten Abscheu wieder und Emma konnte in dem Licht nicht unterscheiden, was Iris oder Pupille war. Seine Augen waren einfach nur schwarz. Er hatte sehr markante Gesichtszüge und eine noch markantere Adlernase. Das einzige was Emma von ihrer Zigeuner-Theorie abbrachte war die fast kalkweiße Haut, die in dem Licht von Rons Zauberstab gespenstisch wirkte. Seine schmalen Lippen waren hasserfüllt zu schmalen Strichen zusammengepresst.

„Snape!" flüsterte Emma perplex und schlug sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, in Angst man könnte sie gehört haben. Aber keine der Gestalten vor ihr schien sie bemerkt zu haben.

„Na los, Mr. Potter. Worauf warten Sie noch! Bringen Sie mich um!"

Er zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, als Harry den Zauberstab noch fester gegen seinen Hals drückte, sodass er tief in die Gurgel stach.

„Harry!" Hermines Stimme wurde eindringlicher. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Harry! Wir müssen McGonagall rufen und ihn dem Ministerium übergeben."

Der Blick von Snape löste sich einen Moment von Harrys zornigem Gesicht und starrte auf das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand.

„Miss Granger. Ich glaube ihr Freund möchte im Moment nicht ihre besserwisserischen Kommentare hören. Wollen Sie ihm tatsächlich die Rache verwehren, die er mir geschworen hat?" Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Nicht wahr, Potter? Das haben Sie mir doch geschworen. Ich erinnere mich gut. Und halten Sie einmal in Ihrem Leben Ihr Wort oder sind sie genauso ein elendiger Angeber und Versager wie Ihr Vater?"

Ein zorniger Aufschrei entfuhr Harry und er hob den Zauberstab leicht an, um zu zaubern. Hermine fasste seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Harry! Er provoziert Dich nur! Er will, dass Du ihn tötest. Harry! Lass es! Hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

Emma stimmte Hermine innerlich zu. Snapes Position sah ungünstig aus. Sein Zauberstab lag weit von ihm entfernt am Boden. Warum also sollte er versuchen nun Harry, der ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte, auch noch zu provozieren?

„Was wollten Sie in Professor Dumbledores Büro, Snape?" zischte Harry zornbebend. „Langt es nicht, dass Sie ihn umgebracht haben? Wollen Sie ihn jetzt auch noch bestehlen?"

„Mister Potter!" rief eine laute schrille Frauenstimme von der Treppe auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Eine ältere Dame mit grauen Haaren, die sie zu einem Knoten gesteckt im Nacken trug kam im Nachtgewand, nur von einem antiquiert wirkenden Morgenrock umweht, auf die Gruppe zugeeilt. „Mister Potter! Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was hier vor sich geht!" verlangte sie in einer herrischen Stimme, die sie eindeutig als Minerva McGonagall identifizierte. In ihrer Hand trug sie eine Kerze, die seltsamer Weise durch ihren schnellen Lauf nicht ausging. Sie trat mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre Schüler zu und blickte dann auf die weitere Gestalt. Erschrocken schlug sie die Hand an ihre Brust und hauchte entsetzt:

„Severus!"

„Minerva." grüßte der Angesprochene ironisch. McGonagall zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Mister Potter. Bitte stehen Sie von Professor Snapes Brust auf und stecken Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg." befahl sie mit eiserner Stimme. Harry gehorchte aber Ron begehrte auf.

„Professor? Snape ist kein Professor mehr! Snape ist ein gemeiner Mörder!" rief er wütend.

Ein strenger Blick seiner Direktorin ließ ihn verstummen. Emma beobachtete gebannt, was weiter geschehen würde. Dieser Traum war besser als jeder Film, befand sie lächelnd.

„Ich muss Mr. Weasley, wenn auch sehr ungern, Recht geben, Minerva. Ich bin ein Mörder und du solltest besser vorsichtig sein."

„Ach, Severus." seufzte die ältere Frau müde aber mit wachsamen Augen. „Warum bist Du zurückgekommen?"

„Genau das habe ich ihn eben auch gefragt." mischte sich Harry missmutig ein. „Sie schulden mir noch eine Antwort, Snape."

Severus Snape rappelte sich langsam auf und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Emma blickte fasziniert auf seine bedrohlich wirkende Gestalt.

„Wozu wollen Sie das wissen, Mister Potter? Für Sie alle hier, bin ich doch sowieso der Todesser und Mörder. Warum sollte ich Ihnen diese Antwort geben?"

„Weil Sie es bereuen." kam Hermines stille und unerwartete Antwort.

Snapes Blick schnellte zu ihr hinüber.

„Aha. Und was verleitete Sie zu dieser absonderlichen Ansicht, Miss Granger?"

„Sonst hätten wir Sie nie überwältigen können. Dafür sind Sie ein viel zu guter Duellant. Sie wollten, dass wir sie stellen und Harry sie tötet." schloss Hermine mit ihrer sanften Stimme ihre Überlegung. Eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille. Plötzlich lachte Snape zynisch auf.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Manchmal sind Sie intelligenter als Ihnen gut tut."

„Also, Snape. Was wollten Sie in Dumbledores Büro?" wiederholte Harry mit verkreuzten Armen vor der Brust.

„Mein Denkarium." sagte plötzlich eine Gestalt, die sich aus dem Schatten löste. „Nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Professor Dumbledore!" keuchten die drei Jugendlichen entsetzt, als sie auf den freundlich lächelnden Zauberer mit dem langen silbernen Bart blickten.

„Albus!" rief Snape aus und blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Professor Dumbledore! Sie leben!" krächzte der völlig verwirrte Harry, als Dumbledore ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ja, meine Lieben, ich lebe." lächelte der alte Mann, doch seinen Augen waren traurig. Er ging auf Severus zu, der panisch einige Schritte zurückwich.

„Wie… wie kann das sein!? Ich habe dich doch mit eigenen Augen sterben sehen! Verdammt, ich habe Dich doch selber umgebracht!"

Dumbledore schüttelte nur sanft den Kopf und ein paar Glöckchen, die er in seinen Bart gebunden hatte, klingelten leise.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, mein Junge, dass ich Dich in diesem Glauben lassen musste. Glaub mir, es hat mich mehr geschmerzt als alles andere. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Es war mein Abbild, dass Du getötet hast, nicht ich selbst. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte, die wir bei ein paar Tassen Tee und ein paar Keksen besprechen sollten. Komm, mein Lieber."

Aber Severus Snape war noch aschfahler geworden, sofern das überhaupt möglich war und ging noch weiter rückwärts von Dumbledores ausgestreckter Hand weg, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare und flüsterte immer wieder „Warum?"

Dumbledore war stehen geblieben, bis Snape plötzlich wutentbrannt nach vorne stürzte. „Warum hast Du mir das angetan, Albus! Warum hast Du mich in dem Glauben gelassen, ich hätte Dich auf Deinen Wunsch getötet, ohne den genauen Grund dafür zu kennen!"

Die drei jungen Schüler blickten bei diesen Worten entsetzt auf Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seufzte und seine Schultern sanken nach unten. „Du hast jedes Recht der Welt, mich dafür zu hassen, Severus. Aber wie ich bereits sagte: Es war die einzige Möglichkeit."

Noch einmal mischte sich Hermine ein. „Warum wollte er Ihr Denkarium, Professor Dumbledore?" Sie schien sich als erste wieder gefasst zu haben und sah aus, als hätte sie endlich die Antwort auf Fragen bekommen, die sie sich die ganze Zeit gestellt hatte. Außer ihr sah auch Professor McGonagall nicht sonderlich überrascht aus, sondern nur ein wenig besorgt.

„Ich denke, Professor Snape wollte genau die gleichen Antworten, die Sie auch gesucht haben, Miss Granger." Er nickte der jungen Hexe freundlich und wissend zu. „Er wollte wissen, worin der Sinn meines vermeintlichen Todes lag."

Er wandte sich seinem ehemaligen Spion zu.

„Severus, ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt. Aber darf ich Dich bitten, mit mir zu kommen, damit ich Dir Rede und Antwort stehen kann?"

Snape schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann nickte er unwillig.

„Aber erst habe ich auch noch eine Frage." sagte Dumbledore und alle blickten ein wenig überrascht auf, denn normalerweise schien Professor Dumbledore auf alle Fragen eine Antwort zu haben.

Zu Emmas großem Entsetzen wandte sich der Zauberer in ihrer Richtung und seine Augen nahmen einen freundlichen aber prüfenden Ausdruck an.

„Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind, junge Dame?" lächelte der alte Zauberer und Ron richtete den Zauberstab in Emmas Richtung. Die sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie nichts weiter als einen rot karierten Flanellschlafanzug trug. Schüchtern trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und vergaß vollkommen, dass sie träumte. Verlegen räusperte sie sich.

„Mein Name ist Emma Jones." presste sie atemlos hervor. Und ihr Blick irrte nervös zwischen den Gestalten hin und her, die sie verblüfft und misstrauisch ansahen. Sie bemerkte, wie Severus Snape ihren Aufzug mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Verlegen zupfte sie an ihrem Oberteil und vergaß jeden Rhetorik-Kurs, den sie jemals in ihrem Jurastudium absolviert hatte. „Ich bin… ich weiß nicht, wie…" stotterte sie.

„Sind Sie eine Muggel?" fragte Dumbledore höflich. Emma nickte.

„Und wie sind Sie hier herein gekommen?" mischte sich McGonagall energisch ein.

„Nun… äh… Ich habe zu Hause meinen Adventskalender aufgemacht und da ist mir etwas entgegen gefallen, und dann ist mir schwindlig geworden… Ich bin wohl ohnmächtig geworden… und dann war ich hier…" Sie kam sich ein wenig seltsam vor, ihren Traumfiguren erklären zu müssen, dass sie nur träumte, daher ließ sie diesen Teil der Wahrheit aus. Zu ihrer Überraschung merkte Sie, dass Sie noch immer in ihrer Hand das Püppchen hielt. Sie öffnete die Hand und sah, dass das Püppchen eine kleine schwarze Gestalt war, die irgendwie an Snape erinnerte. Sie musste grinsen.

„Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, hat ihnen diesen Adventskalender geschenkt?" fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Äh… Meine Großtante Lotti." Dumbledores Blick wurde milder, aber Emma hörte McGonagall scharf einatmen.

„Sagten Sie eben Lotti? Lotti Jones? Carlotta Jones ist ihre Großtante?" fragte sie lauernd. Emma nickte verwundert.

Professor Dumbledore brach in heiteres Lachen aus und Minerva schnaubte verärgert.

„Dann, meine Liebe, sind Sie genauso wenig Muggel wie Minerva oder ich. Sie sind allerhöchstens eine Squib."

Emma konnte vor Staunen gar nicht antworten, bis sie merkte, dass etwas in ihrer Hand anfing zu kribbeln. Verwundert blickte sie auf das Figürchen und Dumbledore folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden uns in Kürze verlassen, Miss Jones, aber ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen." war sein krypitscher Kommentar.

Emma wollte noch antworten, aber auf einmal wurde ihr wieder schwindelig und sie schloss die Augen.

„Emma! Guten Morgen, Schätzelchen! Aufstehen! Es schneit! Und deine Schwester ist eben angekommen!" rief Emmas Mutter und Emma riss überrascht die Augen auf. Sie tastete um sich und fühlte ihre Matratze und ihre Bettwäsche. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ihre jüngere Schwester Anne herein stürmte und sich auf ihr Bett schmiss.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze!" grinste ihr Anne fröhlich entgegen und umarmte die verblüffte Emma.

„Wie siehst Du denn aus? Ist Feuerwehrmann-Look in?" fragte Emma und betrachtete ihre Schwester, die rot gefärbte kurze strubbelige Haare hatte, einen roten Pullover trug, eine rote Cordhose und ebenso rote Turnschuhe. Anne lachte und streckte ihr die gepiercte Zunge raus.

„Ich freue mich auch, Dich zu sehen, Schwesterchen. Und was Schönes geträumt?" neckte sie.

„Das kannst Du laut sagen." erwiderte Emma und dachte an ihren Traum von Hogwarts und seinen Bewohnern zurück, an den sie sich noch so genau erinnern konnte, als wäre es tatsächlich geschehen.

_P.S. Der Disclaimer: I owe nothing J.K. Rowlings owes everything ;)_


End file.
